Whose That Girl
by sesshluver
Summary: They'd been together since childhood. But she came and took him away. She tells him how she feels the only way she knows how. SONGFIC
1. Painful Memories

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Inuyasha. I only claim the plot.

Chapter One: Painful Memories

Kagome peeked out from behind the stage, looking for the familiar sight of silver hair and doggy ears. Spotting him in a far corner, her heart clenched painfully as she noticed the female with him. Lord, it never seemed to go away, this ache. She'd told Inuyasha that she had something important to tell him tonight. She couldn't hide what she felt anymore as he continued to flaunt Kikyo in her face. Sango had been the one to come up with the idea of singing what she felt for him. He'd always loved her voice. Said she'd be famous someday.

"Ladies and gentle, allow me to introduce the last act for the night, Higurashi Kagome," the club owner announced. Shaking with nerves, she hesitantly walked out to face the audience, her eyes automatically connecting with electrifying amber. She could hear her band setting up. Sango played the keyboard, Miroku the electric guitar, and Shippo the drums. She stepped up to the microphone, lifting it from its stand. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Inuyasha, this is for you," she whispered, barely audible to anyone but the demons and hanyous of the club.

**There were places we would go**

**At midnight**

Images of their secret hideout from childhood flashed through her mind. In the woods surrounding her hanyou's estate, there was a hidden meadow where a waterfall flowed into a narrow stream. A cave was hidden behind the wall of water. They'd often hide there when one or the other needed to get away from the world. Even at twenty-one, she still found herself there when reality was too much to bear.

**There were secrets **

**That nobody else would know**

"Hey, Inu," an eight year old Kagome whispered to her bestest best friend. Large amber eyes turned questioningly to her, doggy ears swiveling to focus on what she wanted to say.

"Daddy hit Mommy again," she finished, tears leaking from her eyes. A tiny clawed hand reached up to wipe the moisture away.

"Why," her hanyou asked worriedly. This was the third time this week. Akira-san was getting more and more abusive. But Kags told him not to tell. He wanted to tell so badly. He was afraid she was going to get hurt.

"Because he was trying to 'punish' me for spilling my milk. Mommy got in the way when he tried to hit me. It's all my fault," she wailed. Gently, he pulled her into his thin, ten-year old arms. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to get her to calm down.

"It's never you fault," he whispered back. They'd stayed their until the sun went down.

**There's a reason but I don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**I thought they all belonged to me**

She remembered the day he met Kikyo. The last day of the senior year in high school, he rushed at her, a rare smile lighting his face. He'd picked her up, swinging her around at dizzying speeds. She couldn't help but laugh at his antics. What had him so happy?

"I've met her, Kags," he shouted for the world to hear. What was he talking about? Thoroughly confused, she silently asked him what he was babbling about.

"The One. I've met her," he said excitedly. She saw his eyes stray behind her, lighting up when they spotted someone in the crowd. Turning she watched as one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever seen came there way. Her heart froze as the world dropped out from under her.

**Whose that girl**

**Where's she from **

**No she can't be the one**

**That you want**

**That has stolen my world**

Her name was Kikyo. She'd just moved from Tokyo to Nagoya when her father's company transferred him. She was everything Kagome could never be. Her hair fell in a straight curtain of midnight. Kagome's was impossible to tame from the wavy mess she'd been born with. Her eyes were a warm chocolate. Kagome's were a dull gray. Her skin was flawless peaches and cream. Kagome spent too much time out in the sun, causing freckles and leaving her tan. She floated. Kagome stumbled. Her heart began to wither.

**It's not real**

**It's not right**

**It's not day**

**It's not night**

She didn't know what was real and what was nightmare. She was lost in a world of darkness, and he wouldn't help her find her way out.

**By the way**

**Whose that girl**

**Living my life**

**Oh no**

**Living my life**

Soon, she was left in the cold as he enjoyed living life with perfection. She could never hope to compete. Couldn't he see how she suffered? Couldn't he see the love reflecting from her eyes? No, because he was too blinded by Kikyo.

**It seems like everything's the same around me**

**Then I look again and everything has changed**

**I'm not dreamin'**

She would wake up thinking she had dreamt this pain. Her room looked like it always had. Everything looked like it was supposed to. Then she'd noticed how damp her pillow was and realize she'd cried herself to sleep again. Her dream was reality. Her eyes began to grow lifeless. Soon, there would be nothing left.

**So I don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**She's everywhere I want to be**

She watched as they laughed together, lost in their own secret world where she couldn't follow. They lounged in the quad of the college together between classes. They fed each other bits off their plates. They walked hand in hand. They kissed with such passion. How she wished that it was her and not that woman.

**Whose that girl**

**Where's she from **

**No she can't be the one **

**That you want **

**That has stolen my world**

She began cutting herself, the momentary pain releasing her from the constant emotional strain. Why wasn't it her. She new him best. She loved him first. It should have been her.

It's not real

It's not right

It's not day

It's not night

Her friends started to question why she seemed so out of it all the time. She couldn't bear to look into his concerned orbs. She wouldn't reveal her pain and cause him some as well. He couldn't help who he loved anymore than she could. If he knew, he would feel guilty.

**By the way**

**Whose that girl**

**Living my life**

**Oh no**

**Living my life**

One night she told Sango, no longer able to keep her secret. Her friend let her cry in her arms all night. The pain was a little less, but she knew it wouldn't ever die out. They talked about what she should do. That was what led them to this night.

**I'm the one who made you laugh**

**Who made you feel**

**Who made you sad**

A thirteen year old Kagome held Inuyasha in her arms the night his mother died. He hadn't she a single tear the entire day, even during the funeral. They'd escaped to their secret place. In the darkness, he'd allowed himself to show what he trusted only her to see.

He didn't say a word to anyone but her for two months. Only she was allowed to see him when he was "weak." She spent every night with him as he cried out his anguish. In the mornings, she would help him prepare for school. Only around her did his eyes lose their dull, lifeless appearance. For a moment, she was happy.

**I'm not sorry**

**For what we did**

**For who we were**

**I'm not sorry**

**I'm not her**

Kikyo was so cold. How could someone as vibrant as her Inu love someone with so little emotion? She remembered how he would run through their meadow and laugh as she tried to catch him. He hardly smiled anymore, even for her. This wasn't her Inuyasha.

Her Inuyasha always said he loved her fiery nature. He liked that she rushed headlong into any situation. He liked how her body was constantly in motion. He liked that she was clumsy because it gave him someone to save. Suddenly, she was happy she wasn't Kikyo. She just wished that he was in her arms too.

**Whose that girl**

**Where's she from**

**No she can't be the one**

**That you want **

**That has stolen my world**

She cut herself again. She watched in fascination at the brilliant contrast of red blood against pale skin. She noticed the scars she made were the Kanji for his name. She smiled. At least she would have a part of him with her always.

**It's not real**

**It's not right**

**It's not day**

**It's not night**

She watched as Kikyo pulled him closer, pressing her lips passionately against his. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, responding enthusiastically. He'd just proposed. She'd said yes. Her heart withered a little more. Soon, there wouldn't be anything left.

**By the way**

**Whose that girl**

**Living my life**

**Oh no**

**Living my life**

As the last notes of the song faded, she finally realized what she'd just done and ran into the night.

Hey everyone! I was suddenly hit with inspiration when I was listening to Whose That Girl by Hilary Duff. Hope you enjoy. For those of you wondering if I'll be updating my other stories anytime soon, the answer is yes. Have fun!

Sesshluver


	2. Completion

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Inuyasha. I only claim the plot.

Chapter Two: Completion

She'd seen the pity in his eyes. She couldn't stay. He'd try to find her, make her feel better, but he couldn't give her what she wanted. She swore she could hear him calling her name in desperation as she ran, but she didn't want to hear it.

She knew her friends would worry. When she'd calmed down she would call them. She just needed so desperately to be alone. She knew the perfect place. Ever since he'd met Kikyo three years ago, he hadn't been back to their secret place. Hopefully, he wouldn't think to look there.

The cool wind felt could to her face as she ran through the streets of Nagoya. Another few minutes and she would be on the back part of the Taisho estate. It was the quickest way to get to her destination. She felt the ground under her become uneven as concrete was replaced by dirt, causing her to stumble. She slowed her flight, regaining her footing and heading deeper into the woods.

She weaved her way silently through the low hanging branches of the ancient trees of Inuyasha's forest. She could traverse these lands blind she knew them so well. She was thankful he had never brought Kikyo to their place. It would have tainted the only thing she had left that was just theirs.

She heard the sound of the waterfall as she grew closer to her destination. The trees thinned slightly before she entered the flower filled meadow of her youth. Instantly, the aura of the area calmed her. She breathed deeply of the fragrant air. Sighing, she continued across the meadow until she came to the waterfall. Ducking behind the curtain of water, she entered the cave she and Inuyasha had spent most of their childhood and teenage years in.

Wearily, she sank to the cold stone floor, suddenly exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She wrapped her arms around her body as great wracking sobs tore from her mouth. What must he think of her now? She began rocking herself, too caught up in her pain to notice the pair of footsteps growing steadily louder before another figure ducked behind the waterfall. Twin bands of steel gently scooped her up, carrying her farther into the cave before depositing her in their lap and wrapping their arms around her. A clawed hand began stroking her hair, trying to calm the girl.

"Hush, Kags. It's alright," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Seeing this woman he'd know since a toddler look so defeated made his heart clench painfully. Two thin arms pushed weakly against his chest, trying to free the girl from his grasp. He simply held on tighter, burying his nose into her silky hair. Inhaling, the scent of vanilla and lavender filled his nose. It had always calmed him.

"Let me go, Inuyasha. I don't want you pity," she choked out, tears still falling freely from her eyes.

"Not until we talk," he said firmly. She stilled in his arms, only the occasional hiccup interrupting the sudden stillness in the cave. He felt her head shift, and looked down to meet a pair of tearful gray eyes. The sight of fear clouding the beautiful orbs made him slightly nauseous. She'd never looked at him like that before.

"Please don't make me feel even worse, Inu. I know you love her more. I don't need you to remind me," she whispered pitifully. He tightened his arms around her even more, holding on to the fragile creature within his grasp with all his strength. He couldn't let her go.

"Kags, just hear me out," he begged. He watched the war going on inside her head through her eyes. She never had been able to hide her emotions well. He just wondered why it had taken her blatantly throwing them in his face for him to realize what he'd missed the last three years.

"How long have you felt this way," he asked gently. He felt her go completely stiff, head turning to the side, refusing to look him in the eye. Two clawed fingers grasped her chin firmly, turning her to face him. He wasn't going to let her run away this time.

"How long, Kags," he asked once more, a hint of steel in his voice.

"Since I was eight years old," she breathed out almost inaudibly even for his ears. But he caught it nonetheless. He stared at her in shock. No wonder she'd been so distant since Kikyo. Gods, he was such a fool not to have noticed before.

"I never knew," he exclaimed. Seeing the hurt look in her eyes, he realized his mistake. Of course he hadn't known. His fiancée was proof of that. Why didn't he think before he spoke?

"Really," she said sarcastically, pulling herself as far away from him as his arms allowed.

"I just thought you were trying to rip my heart out for fun," she spat. She started shoving against the very male chest in front of her, trying desperately to escape. She squirmed in his hold, but he just held on tighter, trying to fight the losing battle with his body to stay calm. Only Kagome had ever been able to rouse his inner demon. He wondered why he hadn't noticed before. Eyes flashing red, he grabbed her arms, lunging forward to pin her small frame between him and the cave floor.

"Stop," he ground out, amber eyes with pink edges meeting her determined gray. Seeing the tenuous hold he had on his inner demon, she allowed herself to relax. She didn't want him to lose control. She knew how much he hated it. She'd only ever been the one capable of calming him in such a state.

"Please, Inuyasha just let me go. I can't take anymore pain," she pleaded. The pitiful look in her eyes was his undoing. He couldn't let her go on thinking she meant so little to him when she was his world. Slowly, he lowered his head to her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, nuzzling into the warmth. He ran butterfly kisses up and around her jaw before settling on her lips.

The instant their lips met, electricity shot down both their spines. Releasing her hands, he plunged his fingers into her silky locks, angling her head for better access. He licked the seam of her lips, asking for entrance which she gladly gave permission. He had never felt this all consuming passion for anyone save her. Why had he fought his feelings so long?

Kagome was lost in a blissful haze. This is where she belonged, had always belonged. Even as children she had been happiest in his arms. The feel of his tongue as it fought her own for dominance made her womanhood tingle with awareness. She idly wondered if Kikyo felt this way when she kissed him. The thought of his fiancée was like dumping a bucket of ice water on her head. She began to struggle against the male above her until he broke their kiss to stare at her quizzically.

"Kikyo," she panted. She saw understanding flash through his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with desire…and love?

"What about her," he asked blithely, bending to continue what they'd started moments before. The female below him started struggling again. He backed off once more, look at her in exasperation.

"She's your fiancée, Inuyasha. And I won't be your mistress, ever," she ground out. His hands were trying to do wicked things to her body in an effort to cloud her mind in a pleasure filled haze and had almost succeeded when he abruptly stopped at her words.

"Do you really think I would use you like that, Kagome," he asked incredulously. Guiltily, she looked away from his penetrating gaze. Honestly, she didn't know what to think. Not an hour ago she had thought that he was going to marry that woman. Now, he was practically ravishing her in this cave. She felt his fingers grab her chin, forcing her to meet his piercing eyes.

"Kagome, I would never do that to you," he began, "I've been in love with you since forever. I didn't think you felt the same, so when I found Kikyo, I settled for second best. Didn't you ever notice how much she looks like you," he asked quietly. He watched as she tried to process what he was telling her before understanding dawned. Releasing the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, he bent down to continue where they left off, but a delicate hand stopped him. Sighing in frustration, he met her questioning gaze.

"But aren't you still engaged," she asked timidly. No matter how much she loved him, she couldn't be with him if he was still connected to Kikyo in any way. Inuyasha smiled in relief. So that was the problem.

"I broke it off right before I ran after you," he replied, bending down to suckle where her neck met her shoulder. This time, she did nothing to stop him. He continued his attentions on that spot, pulling blood closer to the surface of the skin to reveal a neat, round bruise. Satisfied with his temporary mark, which he hoped would be replaced by a permanent one; he rose up to look at the angel underneath him.

The scoop neckline of her shirt showed just a hint of cleavage. It was just enough to make his mouth water. Carefully, he undid the buttons before sweeping the fabric to either side to reveal black lace. Quirking an eyebrow in surprise he was met with a very red, though not so innocent Kagome. Smirking, he dipped his head, laving a pert nipple through the fabric hiding the full bounty of her breasts from his questing mouth.

The combined sensations of hot mouth and wet fabric caused her to gasp in shocked pleasure, arching up to his touch. He pulled the tender flesh with his teeth before suckling on it. Releasing the puckered morsel with a small pop, he blew cool air on the sensitive skin before moving on to torture the previously neglected twin.

He lifted her small body up, slipping the fabric of her shirt from her shoulders. Kissing the newly exposed skin, he reached behind her to unhook the fabric confining her luscious globes. When the bra was undone, he ran his hands down her smooth arms, taking the straps with him before throwing the fabric behind him and returning to her mouth for another kiss.

He followed as he pushed her back down, breaking the kiss to trail his tongue down her neck to the valley between her breasts. He then suckled a nipple into his mouth and a hand traveled down her smooth stomach to the hem of her skirt. He nipped her flesh firmly, earning a startle squeak from his soon to be mate and leaving slight impressions of his fangs before paying equal homage to the other.

His hand slipped under the hem of her skirt and underwear as he kept her mind occupied with is talented mouth. The first stroke of his finger against her womanhood caused her to moan and buck up. Smirking, he continued his downward trail of her body, swirling his tongue in her bellybutton before stopping at the edge of her skirt. Swiftly, he stripped her of the garments preventing him from seeing his goal.

He gently spread her legs, settling between her thighs head level with her moist entrance. He gave an experimental lick, causing her to gasp and arch up, almost banging him in the nose. Settling a heavy arm across her waist to prevent a repeat, he began a merciless assault. He first flicked his tongue over her sensitive clit before suckling on the bundle of nerves. The mewls and groans from his mate's mouth brought him great satisfaction.

He found his way to her entrance, abruptly thrusting his tongue into her tightness, causing her to scream in pleasure. He began thrusting his tongue in and out of her passage, mimicking what they would be doing in a few short moments. He pressed a thumb to her clit, rolling it as he thrust once more, causing orgasm to wash over her. Eagerly, he lapped up her essence, pleased by the sweet flavor.

Panting, Kagome watched in wonder as Inuyasha rose up over her before flipping her over and settling himself behind her. She felt the head of his erection probing her slick entrance before it began easing inside. The burning sensation was unexpected, but she willed her muscles to relax because it would only make it harder and more painful if she didn't.

"Are you okay," he breathed in her ear.

"Yeah, just get it over with fast," she moaned. Knowing he was hurting her, he quickly plunged himself into her tight sheath, burying himself to the hilt. The salty scent of tears instantly hit his sensitive nose, causing his ears to droop with guilt. He licked and nuzzled her neck, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, Inu. It always hurts the first time. Just give me a minute to adjust," he panted. He waited for what felt like an eternity, willing his body not to move an inch so he wouldn't hurt her unnecessarily. He felt her push back against him, moaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Taking this as his cue, he began a slow, gentle pace.

The burning sensation was slowly fading to be replaced by pure pleasure. Inuyasha gently rocked into her body, causing her to sigh in bliss. He was making it easier to adjust to his intrusion. Soon, all the pain would be gone. Pushing back against his thrusts, she felt him begin to speed up.

When she began meeting his thrusts, he couldn't help but speed up his actions a little. He withdrew until only the tip remained before plunging back in. He reared back, grabbing her hips with both hands before be began to thrust in and out of her tight passage. He could hear her pleasured gasps and moans as he continued his assault.

"Inu…good…God…so much…more," she panted out. The jumbled words only spurned him on to completion. Easing back to sit on his legs, he drew her back against him, reaching around to fondle her breasts and he continued to thrust. Her head was thrown back against his shoulder as she grew closer and closer to that precipice.

"Kagome, will you be my mate," he whispered in her ear. If she refused him, he didn't know what he would do. He loved her so much, and to think he'd almost lost her was more that he could bear. He didn't want to run that risk ever again.

"Yes…God, yes…I love you," she ground out as he tweaked a nipple. Reaching a hand down to where they were joined, he began massaging her clit, trying to bring her to completion at the same time with him. He was so close. Suddenly, her inner walls clamped down firmly on his aching member, pushing him over the edge. Eyes flashing red, he pushed her hair to the side before burying his fangs into her neck as he released his seed inside her body.

As the last of his seed spilled into her body, he gently retracted his fangs, licking away the twin drops of blood welling from his mark. The wound quickly closed before being replaced by a blue crescent moon, the symbol of his house. Smiling in satisfaction, he withdrew from Kagome's body, laying down and drawing her to him.

She was exhausted. Happy, but very tired. She had never imagined this could happen. She only wished she'd confronted him with her feelings sooner. No matter. At least they were together now. Feeling on her neck where he bit her, her fingers noticed the slightly smoother, silkier skin where the bite mark had been. What had happened?

"Inu, what's on my neck," she inquired. Seeing the self satisfied smirk on his handsome face, she was half excited and half afraid.

"It's my mating mark. Your mine now Kagome. We are bound together until death," he said smugly. Suddenly, his arms were filled with a very enthusiastic female. Hugging her to him, he laughed at her antics. Sensing her sudden stillness, he looked at her quizzically.

"What," he asked defensively.

"I just haven't heard you laugh in a long time," she whispered tearfully. Kissing her soundly, he cuddled her closer.

"Well, expect to hear it a lot more from now on," he said firmly. She'd always brought out the best in him.

"Inu," she asked sleepily.

"Yeah," he replied, eyes growing heavier as the events of the last two hours caught up with him.

"I have a mark, but do you," she questioned, voice barely audible.

"Yeah. It's a sun in the exact same spot as my mark on you," he said. He absently fingered said mark, smiling in contentment. Not hearing any answer from his mate, he looked down to be met with the sight of her sleeping form. Smiling gently, he smoothed the hair from her face before drifting off. He couldn't be happier.


End file.
